Starting Over
by suicidemedicine
Summary: After X3 Rogue left the mansion to start her own life. Abandoning your past isn't as easy as one thinks though.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even my own soul.

The mansion was empty when she got back. It was eerie how silent the huge building could be. Slowly the girl ascended the stairs, heading to her room first. Of the three beds in there, hers was the barest. Plain bedding, the one pillow she had received when she first arrived. Her dresser was just as barren of personality, holding two pictures and a small collection of makeup.

She set her mostly empty duffel on the bed before picking up the pictures, a sad smile lighting her face. Before she could begin reminiscing she took the pictures from their frames and slid them into two books which she placed in the duffel, followed by the remainder of her clothes and possessions. It still wasn't much, only taking up half the bag.

It hadn't taken her long to fully remove signs of herself from the room. After she finished she headed off to another hall and another room to wait for its owner to return. She didn't sit and contemplate her decisions; she had made her choice and was determined to live with it. She also turned down the idea of leaving him a note, but decided talking was better. Talking left no room for miscommunications.

She sat on his bed for several hours, patiently waiting for his return. The roar of a jet overhead caused her to tense up. They'd come home and it was time for her to leave. It didn't take long for her boyfriend to make his way to his room. He froze when he opened the door and saw her sitting on his bed. He didn't see the bag sitting beside her though, he was more focused in looking for her hands, which she kept tucked in her coat pockets.

"Rogue, you came back!" Bobby exclaimed, somewhat happily, before reaching for her still hidden hand. "Did you-"

"No, Bobby, Ah didn't go through with it," she said as she pulled her gloved hands out for him to see.

"Rogue, I didn't want this, either way," he said slowly.

"No, this was for me. Had Ah taken the Cure it would have been for me, not for anyone else. Ah did manage ta think some things through while Ah was gone though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bobby, Ah'm breaking up with ya. Ya deserve something more than Ah can offer."

"No, Rogue, please don't. We can work this out."

"No, we can't work this out cause Ah'm leaving."

"What? Why?"

"This place ain't mah home. It's never been mah home. Ah need ta find mah own way now."

"We're you're family Rogue. This place will always be your home."

She just smiled sadly and shook her head at him. He tried holding her but she pushed him away and grabbed her bag. His face looked forlorn as she left him in his room. Others in the hall noticed her and called her name but she ignored them. She refused to look back.

* * *

The garage was empty when she walked in, making it easier for her to strap her bag onto a motorcycle and wheel it to the door. A sound at the other door caused her to look back and see Logan standing there, the same sad look in his face that pervaded the others of the mansion after the professor's death. She briefly waved goodbye to him before starting the motorcycle and tearing off the mansion grounds. She had no time for regrets; she had her own life to start.

A/N: So it took some debating but I decided to start a chapter fic. Reviews are nice and I'm willing to listen and incorporate other ideas if someone feels it will make the story better.

_Medic_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, not even my own soul.

_7 months later_

"Roguey! Oh Roguey! Where y' hidin'?"

"Ah'm not hiding ya stupid swamp rat," Rogue complained from the front room.

Her antagonizer found her and decided to drop himself on the couch next to her and throw his arm over her shoulder. A cocky grin split his face as he looked at her and tried to pull her closer.

"Dammit Remy, get off!" she yelled as she pushed at him.

"Ah, Roguey, don' y' love Remy? Why don' y' let him have a kiss?"

"No, Ah don't love ya. Ah especially don't want ya dirty thoughts in my head."

"Don' y' need help wit' y' practice? Remy more dan willin'."

"Personally, Rogue, I say you should knock him out. It'd be quieter for the rest of us," a woman at the door stated.

"Yeah, plus why would she want you Gambit? She's got an extremely fine specimen right here to lust after. Much finer than you," the silver-haired man next to her declared.

"In fact, you should knock out both of these idiots."

"Sounds fun Wanda. Where do you want ta leave their bodies?"

"How does a gay club sound? I'm sure this pair would be very appreciated there."

Both guys paled and looked at the witch apprehensively. She just grinned and sauntered over to the armchair as Rogue laughed at the idea. Pietro stayed by the door.

"So what did ya two find out today?" Rogue asked after she regained her breath.

"The Cure is failing, starting in the stronger mutants first. Many of them are regaining a small semblance of their powers already. As far as rumor has it, Mystique can change her eyes and hair. Not much but its a start."

Lovey. So we should keep an eye out for old Brotherhood members rejoining the old bastard. Is there anything else?"

"The humans are taking about the registration act again. Its getting more popular as it sits and waits for the vote. There are also small rumors of mutants going missing, similar to when Stryker was active. If its true, there may be another person experimenting on us."

"Well, damn. Keep an eye and ear out for that. We'll try ta stop that as best we can, or at least slow it down."

"So, are you ready to work on your powers?" Wanda asked Rogue.

She nodded and the two went to the backyard which was filled with burns and torn up grass from previous practices. Rogue went to the center of the yard and closed her eyes while Wanda stayed at the edge to coach her.

"Since we finally got you to hold one power indefinitely we'll start with two powers today. I want you to pick a psyche with a weaker mutation and pull it the front like you've been practicing."

Rogue nodded and concentrated on the hallway within her mind where her psyches lived. It looked like the dorm hall back at the Institute, just endless. As she 'walked' down the hall she could hear faintly the voices of the psyches behind the doors. She stopped next to a door situated between an iced-over door and a burnt door. She opened her chosen door and puled out the psyche gently, noticing the boxes on the shelves that were it's memories. Once she shut the door she manifested the powers that the psyche possessed.

As Wanda watched it took a brief second for steel plates to flow over Rogue's skin, coating her in the organic armor. Rogue gasped as the plates finished forming before she looked down at her hand. She flexed her hands a few times to get used to the feel of it. Wanda stepped closer to check on her. She was disturbed by the cold steel-silver that had replaced her warm brown eyes.

"Rogue, do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, just surprised. Ah always thought that the steel would feel cold, but it doesn't. It's oddly warm."

"Ok. So now I want you to try to pull out another mutation without letting go of this one."

Rogue nodded and returned to her mental hallway to find another mutation to use. As Wanda watched she could see a crease form through the metal skin covering her forehead. Shortly a purple blade appeared in Rogue's hand, glimmering from the psionic energy running through it. Rogue reopened her eyes and watched the weapon as she swung it lightly. Wanda set the stopwatch and waited, keeping an eye on her friend.

Rogue began to go through several fighting forms, getting a feel for how the armor felt and how the psionic sword worked. She had pulled some of the memories for this mutation out to learn how to sword fight. Her moves weren't graceful like the original owner's would have been, but neither were they the completely clumsy attempts of a child swinging a stick.

"Can you feel any strain?" Wanda called out.

"Not much, just some pressure against my mental shields. Nothing Ah can't handle."

"Is it the psyches trying to get out? Cause if it is we have to stop."

"No, it's ya brother's thoughts. He thinks too loud and too fast. It's hard ta block almost."

"Did you call up another power? You aren't ready to handle three psyches at a time."

"Betsy, the owner of the blades, is also a telepath. Ah just wasn't expecting any of ya ta have such loud thought patterns so Ah was unprepared."

Wanda just nodded and checked the watch as Rogue went back to practicing her fighting.

"Hey, you've made it over fifteen minutes! Not too bad for the first time at two power sets. I think we should stop for today, we don't want to over work you."

Rogue gave a tense smile at her progress before a shudder shook her body. Wanda noticed and told her to hurry up and put away the psyches. Her face was concerned as she stepped closer to Rogue till a bright blue light flashed out of Rogue. It quickly turned to a blinding white and Rogue screamed.

"Rogue! Shit, hurry and block them! Dammit!" Wanda was yelling as she tried to get to her friend.

Rogue was staring in a panic, unable to concentrate on her meditation which usually helped her control the others in her head. Something had caused them all to break loose, assaulting her with dozens of other personalities. She was aware enough to grab hold of a telekinetic in her head and use their power to shove Wanda inside and put a shield around herself. She could faintly hear Wanda's yelling before there was an implosion within the shield. Rogue got a brief view of the fear in her friend's face after the implosion before she blacked out.

A/N: I bring to you the next part. If you have any questions I may be willing to answer them, to a point. Reviews are nice, cookies are nicer.

_Medic_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__I own nothing, not even my own soul._

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Wanda yelled as she banged on the back door.

Pietro and Remy showed up behind her, worry filling their faces. They watched confused as Wanda beat on the door, trying to get it to open.

"What happened _petite_?" Remy asked carefully.

"Rogue's psyches went out of control and she trapped us inside!"

"What?" Pietro gasped before he briefly disappeared. "All the doors are sealed!"

The three could only watch in fear as their friend suffered outside. They all flinched at the implosion as it rattled the windows. They tried the door after Rogue fell to the ground and discovered it was open. They wasted no time in getting to her.

She was lying in the minor crater that was no situated center of the backyard. Her clothes were torn and her breathing was shallow but there were no signs of obvious injury on her. Remy took off his trench coat and carefully wrapped her up in it before carrying her inside, followed by the twins.

_She was surrounded by people, staring at a destroyed section of the building in front of her. A few of the people in the crowd were crying softly, scared by what had happened. Three that stood to the side stepped forward and stood by her._

_ "What happened here? Who did this?" she demanded angrily._

_ "I don't know kid. Wish I did," one of the men said._

_ "We'll keep an eye out for whoever did this, in case they make a second attack. We'll be prepared next time," the older looking man promised._

_ The woman of the group looked at her sadly before turning to the crowd. "Alright, we aren't doing any good just standing around. Everyone start clearing this area out. Remember to sort out the boxes by their owner. We don't want anything to get mixed up."_

_ The crowd separated and got to work digging through the rubble. There were enough of them that the cleanup wouldn't take too long. Even so, there was a lot to do to rebuild the destroyed area. The girl pulled up her sleeves and got to work herself._

The three took turns watching over Rogue as she lay in her bed. Their faces were drawn from stress as they stared helplessly down at her form. It took to days for her to wake up. Remy didn't notice at first, he just sat by the head of her bed and stared forlornly at the wall opposite even as his hands kept shuffling his deck of cards.

"Swamp rat, what are ya doing in my room?" she croaked out, her voice dry.

"_Chère_, y' awake!" Remy cried happily before jumping on top of her blanket covered body to give her a hug.

"Get off ya idiot!" she yelled at him, beating at his chest with her pinned arms.

Remy moved off of her after she got a good hit on him. He did stay sitting on the bed, ignoring the glare she sent his way when he did so. All the yelling had attracted Wanda and Pietro to the room where they both expressed, in their own ways, their joy at seeing her awake. Wanda's came in the form of angry yelling, even though she smiled afterwards.

"What the hell were you thinking? What happened?" she demanded.

"Ah didn't cause it. There was a psyhic push, or something similar, as Ah was putting the psyches away. Whoever did it caused all my psyches ta break free."

She refused to mention how the home she had for the imprints in her mind was damaged. The group looked stunned and angry enough as it was.

"Damn. What psychic would want to hurt you?"

"Ah don't know. Spooks tend ta stay out of my head and Ah try ta stay away from thm."

"D' y' feel alright now? Are y' psyches contained?"

"Yeah, they went back. Ah actually feel great, fine enough ta get up."

They reluctantly allowed her to get out of bed. When she didn't stumble or appear weak they let their watchful hovering die down just a bit. She stretched carefully then proceeded to check herself for injuries. Wanda spoke up to clear her confusion.

"You weren't injured when we found you. I think Wolverine's psyche healed you. Your clothes were destroyed but I was the one who dressed you. I wouldn't let these two near the room either."

Rogue thanked her then kicked everyone out of the room so she could get dressed. She then joined the others downstairs, only to discover the only open seat was between the guys on the couch. She took the seat but threw glares at both of them. Remy only gave her an impish smile in response.

"So what have Ah missed in these past- how long was Ah out?"

"Two days. Nothing major concerning the Cure or ex-Brotherhood members. The disappearances have been confirmed. A little girl, no older than eleven, was kidnapped from outside her home yesterday. She had an obvious mutation, her skin was light blue," Wanda said sadly.

Rogue was shocked at the news. For someone so young to be taken from their family, most likely to be experimented on, was inhumane and just made her sick.

"Damn. Any clues on who it could have been?" she asked. When everyone just shook their head no she continued, "Ah want y'all ta look inta any case of missing mutants from the last year. Ah want ta know everything about these mutants: their mutation, where they were last seen, anything they might have done ta warrant attention. Stay within the state ta start off with."

"What about that psychic attack? Shouldn't we look into that?" Pietro asked.

"It doesn't matter. There isn't much ta look at and Ah can manage what little there is myself. Saving these other mutants is more important."

Wanda nodded understandingly before leaving to start her own search. Pietro said something about looking into his contacts before zipping off. Rogue was about to leave when Remy grabbed her hand.

"Why'd y' leave the X-Men? Y' sound just like dem still."

"Ah agree with their ideas. Ah just couldn't stick ta their methods."

"Why not?"

"Cause Ah learned violence can produce results."

Remy didn't say anything but instead gave her a sad smile. He left to conduct his own search. Rogue guessed he would be getting into contact with his family. The Thieves Guild was good at gathering information from the underbelly of the world. In their case, crime really did pay.

* * *

It took two weeks to learn about every disappearance. There were twenty-three mutants who positively identified as going missing under circumstances that could be considered a kidnapping. Twelve cases couldn't be confirmed and they discovered that two were teenagers that had run away when they developed powers. Through some questioning they determined the teenagers had ended up at the Institute.

Determining mutants had been captured was easy. Finding out where they might have been taken was damn near impossible. All of the presumed kidnappings happened all over the state, making an area of operation hard to determine.

"This is hopeless! They could be anywhere!" Pietro complained as he cataloged a new file for another missing mutant.

"At least we are helping. I haven't heard a thing anywhere about the humans looking into these disappearances," Wanda pointed out as she went through her own pile of notes.

"What about de X-Men? Isn't dis de kind of ding dey are known for?"

"Normally that would be true. Ah think they called it quits after Alcatraz though."

"Why would they do that? They beat Magneto and saved the scientists. I'd think they would be running high after such a success," Pietro said.

"They did beat him but there was also a lot of people who died. Their whole ideology is ta improve mutant-human relations and save lives. A bunch of humans dying kind of defeats the purpose of both," Rogue stated as she pushed a pin into the map on the wall.

"So, any luck workin' with y' powers _chere_?"

"Ah've been doing shorter practices. Ah've worked myself ta three powers at a time now."

"What happens if there is a repeat attack?" Pietro was worried.

"Ah've set up preventative measures. Ah also have the psyches watching out for the spook's signature ta return and if they can identify it."

"Signature?"

"Every telepath has a certain signature that marks their mind. Ah'm pretty sure that everyone has a signature ta their mind but only spooks can mark someone else with theirs. Ms. Grey's felt like a warm hug. Psylocke's is a purple butterfly."

Remy opened his mouth to ask her another question but was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Everyone turned their heads towards the source of the interruption. Wanda's hands started glowing blue and Remy flipped a card into his hand. Rogue got up and went to answer the door with Remy following behind her.

"Who are y' and what d' y' want?" he growled.

"Gambit, behave. Ah've got this."

Remy grumbled but took a step away from her. He did keep glaring at their visitor.

"Friendly people here. Are you Rogue?" their visitor asked, being careful not to appear threatening.

"Ah might be. Depends on what ya business is."

"I'm Jamie Madrox and I need help. I was told you would be my best choice."

"Who tol' y' dat _homme_?"

"People who would prefer not to be mentioned. Can I come in?"

Rogue stepped back and allowed Jamie to enter the house. The pair led him to the kitchen where the twins joined. Jamie sat at the table and Remy and Pietro took guard positions, although subtle ones, behind him. Wanda sat on the counter while Rogue chose to sit at the table.

"So, _Jamie,_what do ya need help with."

"Are you the ones looking into the mutant disappearances recently?"

"Yes. Do ya happen ta have any information about them."

"In a way. I was kidnapped last week."

_**A/N **_Oh look, a plot appears! I will share details about the time lapse as they become relevant.

_Medic_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, not even my own soul. However, I do have a nice collection of other people's souls. So, maybe I do own something…_

"Ya were kidnapped? By who? How did ya get away? Where did they take ya?" Rogue demanded as the other three stared in shock.

"Whoa, slow it down. Try asking one question at a time please."

"Who kidnapped ya? Were they official looking?"

"Somewhat. They looked and acted like a quasi-military force, all of them had uniforms."

"So it wasn't government?"

"Not that I could tell. I doubt what they were doing could be condoned legally, even if they justified it that we are mutants."

"What were they doing?"

"Well, for one I know they have a bunch of children there. Kidnapping children really doesn't rate high on the legality scale. I think they were doing experiments on them, though I didn't stick around long enough to find out for sure."

"How did y' get away?" Remy asked.

"I left a duplicate in my cell while I hid. Once they took him out the guards left the cell unlocked. A quick bit of sneaking and I managed to find my way out of the building and ran for it."

"Duplicate? As in Multiple Man, one of Magneto's lackeys?" Wanda growled as she glared at him.

"Well, actually, that Jamie was a duplicate himself. Bit of an ass really. Gave me a criminal record and got me classified as a terrorist."

"Your duplicates can duplicate as well?" Pietro asked incredulously.

"Yeah, and they have their own personalities. That's why I try to reabsorb as quickly as possible after the job is done. I even got the one that worked for Magneto back eventually. That's how I got caught actually…"

"Oh really? Do tell. And what can ya tell us of the place they held ya?"

"Umm, well after that whole Alcatraz thing I heard about the people who worked for Magneto and discovered that the little shit who tarnished my name was captured. So I took it upon myself to find him and sneak into the prison he was being kept. Found him, reabsorbed him as he complained, then got out. Apparently my kidnappers had been casing the place to collect some prisoners as well and followed me home. Took me in the middle of the night, the cowards."

"Y' seem t' have no problem breakin' and enterin' places, as well as getting' away from those places," Remy said craftily.

Rogue turned and stared at him coldly. "No stealing or any other heists. We are trying ta avoid the law as much as possible."

"Not like de law can catch _moi_," he replied with a smirk.

"Still, that's a no. Don't let me discover that ya planned otherwise."

He gave her a cocky smile and raised his hands placatingly. She just stared him down before turning back to Jamie.

"So this place they took ya, what was it like?"

"I can't remember much of the details of the inside but I can give you a general idea of where it's at. When I escaped I ran north and ended up in a town. Do you have a map, so that I can point it out?"

She nodded and led him to the office where they had been working. Folders and papers lay everywhere, some in piles stacked so precariously that it was almost inconceivable for them to stay like that. Wanda quickly altered the probability of them falling so that everyone moving around didn't knock them over.

On the back wall was a large map of New York, filled with various colored push pins. Jamie moved over and looked at it, his face saddening at the amount of pins in it. After a bit of hunting he pointed to a town on the map and turned to Rogue.

"This is where I ended up after my escape. I'm assuming this large barren area might be where they are, since it looks like the only thing that can support their operation."

Rogue studied the map carefully, plotting out a variety of plans. She turned to the others, who all looked ready to go if she so ordered it.

"Jamie, does having a duplicate loose put ya under any strain, physically or mentally?" she asked carefully as she unobtrusively slipped one of her gloves off.

"Not at all, why?"

"Oh, no reason. Hold still," she ordered before quickly grasping his bare arm with her uncovered hand.

He looked at her in shock before he passed out on the floor. The others just looked on, unconcerned. Rogue closed her eyes, focusing on the new psyche and putting it away. She soon made herself her own duplicate and turned to address her friends.

"Remy, Ah want ya ta go ta this town and learn what ya can about what's happening. Take her with ya and try not ta get caught."

The dupe looked at Remy before grinning salaciously and turning back to the original.

"Ah get ta go with Mr. Delicious here? Can Ah have some fun?" the dupe asked.

"No, don't ya try anything, either of ya," Rogue warned.

"Ya never let us have any fun!" the dupe complained.

"Remy'd much rather have de original dan a copy. However, if y' both want t' play, he can accommodate," he put in, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Rogue just shook her head at his antics. "Ah'll just keep in touch with ya through telepathy. Once ya two have gotten as much info as ya can Ah'll bring the others and join ya."

The pair nodded before leaving to get ready to leave. Wanda glared at Pietro till he left before she turned to Rogue.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok with this? I don't want a repeat attack on you."

"Ah'll be fine. Jamie was right, it doesn't bother me ta maintain a dupe. Most of the energy comes from initially creating them."

"Alright, as long as you're careful."

Rogue smiled at her before looking at the now groaning Jamie who was attempting to sit up. Rogue kneeled down and helped him get up carefully.

"Damn girl, that felt like getting hit by a train."

"My apologies. Ah needed ya powers for this job."

"You could have asked. I would have been more than happy to help."

"Maybe so, but it would have given ya time ta school ya thoughts. Ah also wanted ta verify ya stories, make sure ya weren't leading us inta a trap or something."

"Did I pass your test then?" he asked snidely.

"As best ya could. Ya even get ta come with us and have a chance ta rescue ya friend."

He smiled joyfully at the offer of more help than he had asked for.

**A/N: **I'd like to apologize for not having this up last week. I was busy trying to fix up the chapter and future chapters so that they worked better. I will try to have a second chapter up today or this weekend to make up for it. Enjoy and if you have any questions or comments reviews are nice.

_Medic_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**___Is this even necessary anymore?_

Remy and the dupe took most of a month to get anything definitive about the facility. The main part of the building itself was hard to get any schematics on after the pair discovered the squat one-story building they had found was a cover for an intensive underground complex.

Back at the house Rogue kept the other three updated with their progress after telepathically talking to her dupe whenever new useful information was discovered. Jamie was a tense ball of nerves as time dragged on and information was slow coming in. He was concerned for his friend and wanted to get him out of there as soon as possible.

'_What did ya find out?'_ rogue asked as an excited energy shot through the link.

_ 'We've managed ta locate the holding cells! They look like they are specially designed ta limit, maybe even stop, mutations so none of the prisoners can use their powers.'_

_ 'Good work. Let Remy know we'll be there tomorrow. How many prisoners do ya think they have?'_

_ 'Looks ta be thirty holding cells, Ah don't know how many of them are being used. Hey Rogue, how are we supposed ta take care of all these people once we save them?'_

_ 'Don't worry about that yet. Ah'll figure something out once they are free. Just prepare for our arrival.'_

Rogue closed the link and opened her eyes to see Wanda watching her carefully. She had been keeping a close eye on Rogue every time she had used someone else's power.

"Ah'm alright. Ya don't have ta worry so much ya know."

"Yes I do because you won't. You'll just keep on pushing till you collapse."

"Really, Ah'm fine. Now, Ah have something more important for ya ta worry about."

"What can possibly be more important than making sure my best friend doesn't do something stupid?"

"Getting the boys ready so we can go rescue some prisoners. We leave tonight, let them know."

Wanda smiled triumphantly at the chance to finally have something to do before she got up to leave and inform the others. Rogue sat back in her chair tiredly after Wanda left and rubbed her head, hoping to stop the onslaught of a headache.

A whoop from somewhere in the house told her that Pietro had been informed while Jamie let out a brief victory cheer. She allowed a grim smile to grace her face before it fell into a pained mask again. Her psyches were loose and causing trouble.

_Get back here you coward! I'm going to prove I'm better!_

_ Yeah right you frozen freak! I'll still burn your ass any day._

_ Quit fighting! You're hurting Rogue!_

_ They will not listen Katya. They're just selfish children._

_ Will all ya'll just go away! Ah don't have time ta deal with ya!_

_ 'Sorry' _Kitty whispered as Piotr and the others all went silent. Feelings of guilt filled Rogue's head as the group put themselves away.

Rogue sighed as blissful silence filled her head. Ever since the psychic attack the rooms Rogue had made in her head could barely hold the psyches in. Recently they had started roaming more and, in the case of some, fighting with each other. Rogue wished she could fix the issue but it had required the Professor's help to build the rooms and now finding a telepath to help was difficult.

"Are you ready yet?" Pietro asked hopefully after he zoomed into the room, excited at the prospect of action.

"Not yet. Prep the car will ya?" she asked, to which he nodded and zipped off.

She went upstairs and grabbed a backpack she had prepared for this mission and went down to the garage. Pietro was sitting in the backseat bouncing like a sugar-drugged five-year old while Jamie huddled against the door to avoid him. Wanda had claimed the front seat and glared at Rogue for making her wait with them. Rogue shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat.

They drove late into the night to reach the place Remy had set up his surveillance. Rogue quickly reabsorbed her dupe before settling down to plot their rescue. Many ideas were thrown out and shot down.

"How secure is the outside building?"

"Seems t' b' where dey keep some guards t' present a front t' keep cops away. The amount of cameras dey have dere will be hard t' avoid."

"What about where the cells are located? Can we break in near them? Maybe dig down to where they are?" Pietro asked.

"It would take too long. The cells are two stories underground and look ta be directly under the guards barracks."

They bandied more ideas around before a somewhat plausible plan was made. They spent some more time going over this plan, picking out possible flaws and what could go wrong and how they would handle that contingency before Rogue decided they had gotten the best plan they could in these circumstances and hope nothing went horribly wrong.

"All right, everyone rest up. In two days we're going ta break them free and Ah want ya'll ta be as prepared as possible."

**A/N:** Kind of short, I know. The next chapter looks like it might be longer than any of the others so I'm working hard to get it done. All I will say is things look like they are getting interesting.

_Medic_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** The disclaimer intended for this chapter died from an unexplained explosion and has yet to be replaced._

Rogue grunted as a guard landed a punch against her side. They had been doing good infiltrating the facility until some random guard came out of the bathroom they had been passing. He was quickly taken out yet he had still managed to sound the alarm.

In short order the group was surrounded and under attack. Their best estimates had placed around a hundred guards housed within the area and from Rogue's quick look she figured most of them had found their way to this hallway. Guessing that about four would remain in the main security, she determined the original guess had been right.

A whole pack of dupes, including Jamies and Rogues, was doing their best to even the odds. Rogue delivered a sharp kick to the side of the knee of the guard she had been fighting, shattering the joint. She stomped on his head once he fell to the ground, knocking him out. She took advantage of her quick break to send a telepathic order out.

'_Quicksilver, get ta the security office and disable everything you can. Everyone else do your best ta take these guards out as fast as possible, even if ya have ta kill them.'_

He mental voice was stern as she gave the orders, unconcerned for the safety of their opponents. Dark grins split the faces of her team as they heard her instructions. They may consider themselves good guys but all of them were bred and raised to violence or understood it in ways most would find uncomfortable.

Pietro was out of the area in seconds and shortly thereafter outright violence spread. Wanda disappeared behind the face of the Scarlet Witch, reveling in the chaos as her blue hexbolts shot forth to cause devastation amongst the guards. Bullets in the guns on their hip holsters exploded, tearing their sides apart, amongst other things.

Gambit was throwing his exploding cards straight at tender sections of their bodies with large doses of energy. As they exploded the miniature bombs tore up faces, stomachs, and blew off hands and feet. He was careful to make sure none of his bombs got near his friends with his deadly aim.

The Jamies excelled in hand-to-hand combat, striking for pressure points and crippling their opponents with methods similar to Rogue's.

The deadliest amongst the group, though, was the small army of Rogues, who were each pulling up different mutations as they saw fit. Several of them were swinging heavy steel-covered fists straight at their victims, crushing skulls in single blows. One was in full ice form, freezing those that got in her way. Two ran about slashing at every guard near them with sharp bone claws.

It wasn't long before they had disabled or killed every guard in the hall. Those that tried to run had been knocked out but left alive. Rogue ascertained the health of her team before proceeding down the hall. The double doors at the end of their path were blasted open by Gambit to reveal a lab, complete with a patient strapped unconscious on the table in the center. Men in lab coats huddled under the tables, scared.

Jamie went over to the patient and began releasing her, his face set into hard lines when he noticed how young she looked. The girl had to be only thirteen yet bore cuts along her torso. Rogue grabbed on of the men and lifted him to her face and glared at him.

"What were ya'll doing to these people?" she demanded.

"They aren't people, they are just filthy mutants," he spat.

Rogue kept silent as the fist holding him sprouted bone claws that cut through his neck. She stared him in the eyes as he choked and slowly died. Once all life left his eyes she threw him to the side and grabbed the next one. The men hadn't moved since Gambit and Wanda were standing guard over them.

"We were trying to find out how the X-gene worked, to see if we could remove it entirely!" the man cried out before he could even be asked.

"Who do ya'll work for?"

"I don't know who he is. All I ever heard him referred to was 'Sir'."

"Yah are proving quite useless ta me. Isn't there anything ya can provide that is worth my time?"

"Uh, ummm..." the man whimered.

The bone claws began to slide from her fist, making him cry and squirm some more.

"Wait! Wait! I remember some of the higher ups gossiping about the leader. Apparently his daughter was kidnapped by a mutant a while back. Does that help any?" he begged.

Rogue cocked her head in thought before shrugging and dropping him. He wrapped himself around her leg and pleaded with her not to kill him. After a few unsuccessful attempts to kick him off Gambit walked over and dragged him to the side.

"Ah want ya'll ta take us ta ya prisoners. None of ya are ta attempt anything stupid. If ya behave Ah'll let ya live through this."

The three men happily agreed and went out another set of double doors. It didn't take long for them to find themselves in a long hallway filled with cells. The prisoners kept quiet and those not sleeping watched the progression of people with wary eyes. Rogue kept count of the cells, her face getting harder with every child she saw.

"Roguey? What are you doing here sheila?" a confused called out.

Rogue turned her head to be greeted with the sight of a pair of bright blue eyes under even brighter orange hair. She couldn't help but laugh at the man in the cell, especially when he pouted at her.

"John, what the hell happened to your hair?" she gasped out, to confused stares from the others.

"Don't you like it?" he whined.

"Ya look crazy."

"Bully," he muttered as he stuck his tongue out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have work to do Rogue," Wanda pointed out.

"Ooh, who's your friend?" John called as he saw her through his cell.

Rogue ignored him as she closed her eyes to talk to Pietro.

_'How do these cells open?'_ she asked.

_'Looks like I can do it from here. You ready for this?'_

_ 'Yeah, let's get these people out of here.'_

_ 'Hey, it looks like they have a hangar here! Can we steal a plane?'_

_ 'Do ya know how ta fly?'_

_ 'No, but don't you?'_

Rogue grumbled and refused to reply. As soon as she cut off the link a buzzer sounded and all the cells opened. Jamies quickly took over collecting the children and those too weak to stand. Rogue knocked the three scientists out and shoved them into John's recently vacated cell.

"Quicksilver found us a hangar, so we are gonna fly outta here. Multiple, can ya have a dupe take the car back ta the house? Everyone let's go!"

A Jamie made his way back from where they came as Rogue led the group down some other halls till they reached a large hangar, as promised. They loaded everyone into the large jet that thy found and climbed in themselves. As Remy was starting the jet up Pietro zipped inside.

"_Chere, _where we goin'?"

She quickly gave him the coordinates before settling down in her own seat. Wanda made her way over and sat next to her. Rogue could hear Wanda trying to say something but fell asleep before anything registered.

A/N: I'm sorry I disappeared for awhile there. School got in the way, as well as trying o fix future chapters. I have finally figured out where this is going so I'll work my hardest to keep up with a semblance of an update schedule again. Not promising anything.

_Medic_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Yet again, my letter requesting ownership was sent back with a denial, so I must deny all ownership._

John hovered in the cockpit, watching the land swirl swiftly outside. He had abandoned the back area of the plane because of all the people and instead he was now being glared at by the silver-haired man in the co-pilot seat. The firebug ignored him as he turned to one of the other occupants of the tiny space.

"'ey Jamie! Thanks for the help. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back for me," John cackled.

"Never. Just took some time to find some help."

"And what help! Roguey and that pretty little Sheila friend of hers. Was a delight to see her again."

"How exactly do you know Rogue?" the silver-haired one asked suspiciously.

"Was in school with her a bit before I up and quit."

"Hate t' interrupt de little chit-chat, but Remy needs y' t' go get Rogue. We nearly dere."

John glanced out the window and stared askance at the building Rogue's coordinates had led them to. He mumbled something as he slunk to the back of the plane to get Rogue. Wanda glared at him as he went to touch her friend.

"Gambit said he needs Rogue. We're nearly there," John said quickly.

Wanda released his hand and allowed him to gently shake Rogue awake. Shortly her eyes blinked sleepily open as she turned her head his way. Confusion swept across her face as she noted who had woken her.

"Hey, your weird talking friend said to wake you cause we've reached our destination."

Rogue nodded and stood up before closing her eyes to go through the familiar motions of filtering her psyches. When she opened them again they were sky blue and cold. She threw her hands out and made a grabbing motion before looking at Wanda.

"Go tell the Cajun I have the plane and will be bringing us down for a landing. Make sure everyone is strapped down."

"As long as you promise to release her when you're done," Wanda glared at psyche-persona.

"Of course. She was too tired to manage this feat on her own."

Wanda nodded before she made her way to the cockpit. John looked bemused as he strapped himself into the seat. It wasn't long before Wanda and Jamie made their way back to them after ensuring everyone was secure.

Rogue's body shook in time with the plane as it lowered towards the ground below like a helicopter. Once they had hit earth, Rogue then dragged her hand to the side. The plane's side mimicked her gesture by ripping open. As the passengers screamed the amputated side formed itself into steps leading to the ground below. Rogue slumped over into her seat once their exit was confirmed.

"Dank y' for flying Gambit Air. If y' would all calmly exit de jet t' de left, we'll get y' all taken care off. Easy now, dere y' go."

Wanda tried to hide her smile as she was the first to exit, followed by Remy who had slung Rogue into a piggyback position. John followed them and began helping others from the plane, having Jamie monitor them going down the steps. The whole process stopped when a voice yelled out.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Those already on the ground turned around as the others waited on the plane. They were greeted by the sight of three people in leather suits glaring at them warily. However, one of them started getting angry when he saw both John and Remy carrying Rogue.

"Pyro! What are you doing here? And what have you done to Rogue?" Bobby yelled, icing up.

"Friend of yours, _mon ami_?" Remy whispered.

"Not anymore. Couldn't stand the stick up his ass," John said with a shrug.

Before they could say anything else a shot of ice smacked John in the face. He turned and glared at his ex-friend and twitched his hands, wishing he still had a lighter. Remy turned himself some more to put Rogue out of the line of fire.

"Now, dat was a bit unfair. Give de _homme_ a chance t' speak before y' beat him down. Where are y' manners?"

"Why should I be fair to scum who work for Magneto? What is he trying now?"

"Far as I know, the old bastard is trying to learn how to pick up a paperclip still. Not that I care much, as long as he stays away from me," Wanda idly declared.

"Hey, are we continuing this tea party or can we finish getting everyone out first?" Pietro asked from the jet.

"Not till I get done breaking this traitor!" Bobby stated as he attempted a rush at John.

"Bobby! Behave yourself!" Storm ordered, though she had no effect on the impertinent youth.

"Bobby, ya get ya dumb ass away from John before Ah beat ya," Rogue tiredly declared from her perch.

"Ah _chere,_ y' awake. Have a nice little nap?"

"No, mah bed keeps moving."

Remy smirked as he held her while John and Wanda turned to continue helping the now-scared ex-prisoners disembark the jet. The X-Men had all gone silent as they tried to think of something to say to their long-absent friend. Bobby watched Remy with a jealous eye.

As they stood there awkwardly while Logan approached cautiously, Remy noticed Rogue's muscles start twitching. He twisted his head to look at her.

"Y' good dere? Y' didn' over-exert y'self today did y'?"

Rogue attempted to shake her head but the shudders going through her body betrayed her. Wolverine growled and stomped closer, his claws slowly gliding out. Once he was within three feet of the pair a blast of red burst from her eyes, hitting the feral man and throwing him back past the group.

Everyone shouted in panic as Rogue got off of Remy and stalked towards Logan. The entire time her eyes kept glowing an ominous red. When she got close enough she grabbed her old mentor with a hand that had sprouted claws.

"What's the matter runt? Can't handle a little love tap like that?" she snarled in a dark voice before it changed again. "You bastard! Why did you kill her?"

"What?" Logan tried to get out before her fingers tore into his face.

"Rogue!" Bobby yelled, trying to move over to stop her.

Remy grabbed his arm and held him back. The boy turned and tried to hit him. The thief managed to catch his other arm and glared at him.

"Rogue needs our help! Why are you stopping us?" Bobby demanded angrily.

"Cause dat ain't Rogue. Y' runnin' over dere may make the situation worse_._"

"What do you mean that's not Rogue? Who else could it be?"

"Scott," Storm breathed out uneasily, recognizing the voice.

Wanda stepped over carefully as Rogue stood there breathing heavily. Throughout the short conversation she had frozen in her actions, just stood there holding the heavy man as if he was a doll. Her hand flexed uneasily and the glow of her eyes dimmed and brightened with her hesitation.

"Rogue, calm yourself. You can't put them away if you're stressed. There you go, nice and easy," Wanda was repeating.

Slowly her eyes returned to normal and she dropped Logan to the ground. Once he was released Wanda ran over and grabbed her, hugging her gently like she was a small and fragile child. They stepped away from the X-Men and back to the comforting protection of her friends.

Rogue sat down heavily on the ground and sighed, staring morosely into the distance. Remy's hand on her shoulder brought her back to the world around her. She turned her attention to Storm and gave a tired smile.

"Mah apologies. Ah'm a bit out of it."

"It is fine child. May I ask what brought you back?"

"Can yah take in these people? We rescued them from a prison lab and Ah was hopin' they could get checked on before they went home."

"Of course. Whatever they need we shall provide."

Bobby glared at John but didn't dare speak against his leader. Rogue's smile now was brighter than it had been but still just as tired.

"Bobby, will you take them inside and to Hank? Rogue, I can take you and your friends to a pair of guest rooms to rest. All of you look like you need it."

The others looked to her for direction and surrounded her as she began to walk to the mansion.

"Never thought I'd be here again," John muttered as they entered the front doors.

"Neither did Ah sugar."

_**A/N** So I finally return! Homework shall not defeat me! Anywho, I'm not sure whether the X-Men are going to be a major player in the plot or not. Give me your opinion and/or ideas and I'll accommodate. _

_Medic_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **Since Deadpool has moved into my tiny apartment he has spent every chance possible reminding me I do not own anything that Marvel has created. Too bad._

"_I sense a disturbance in the force."_

_ "Johnny, what does Star Trek have to do with anything right now?"_

_ "It's Star Wars, Iceicle. And it has everything to do with this situation."_

"Will ya'll let me sleep? It's been a long day," Rogue murmured as she slowly woke up.

_"But aren't you concerned about someone being in your room?"_

Rogue groaned as she opened her eyes to the darkness of the room. The gloom was penetrated by the cheerful green light of the clock announcing it was just after two in the morning. She uttered a muffled curse at the early hour before casting her gaze around the room. The glowing red dots floating off the ground alerted her to the 'disturbance in the force' John had complained about.

She reached over and flipped the lamp on the nightstand on, revealing Remy perched on the top of the desk and smirking as he watched her.

"Could ya get any creepier? What are ya doin' in my room?"

"Keepin' an eye on _ma chere._ Y' weren't all y'self t'day an' Remy was just makin' sure de psyches didn' attempt an uprisin'."

"Uh-huh. Don't ya need ta sleep?"

"Had my four hours. Remy'll be good for de rest of de day."

Rogue rolled her eyes before leaning back into the headboard.

_"Hey Roguey, did you see how cool I look? You should absorb the me out there and give me an update in here. His hair is awesome!"_

Rogue laughed out loud which Remy cocked his head at with a bemused smile replacing his smirk.

"What's so funny _chere_?"

"Mini-John is making a request that Ah absorb Pyro ta 'update' him. Ah think he only wants it cause of the hair."

He laughed at that but before he could respond a loud pounding in the hall followed by an even louder pounding on her door cut him off. The pair stared at the door as the noisy intruder began to yell at them.

"I don't care how ya live outside the Institute but here ya stay out of the girls' rooms bub!" Logan thundered, "Ya have till the count of three to get out of Rogue's room before I shish-kebob ya! Three!"

Logan threw the door open to see Rogue sitting in her bed glaring at him and no one else in the room. It didn't stop him from beginning to sniff around.

"Logan, what the hell do ya think ya doing? Get out of my room!"

"I'm looking out for ya is what I'm doing."

"Well, don't! You're not my father, and Ah never asked ya ta take care of me. Ah can take care of myself just fine. Now get out!"

"Well, ya can obviously take good care of yourself. Ya didn't come here today so beat up ya couldn't even walk by yourself and your psyches are under complete control and didn't try to kill me out there!" he snarked.

By now the two were standing face-to-face and yelling so that anyone who wasn't woken up by Logan's charging down the hall were now waking up and crowding the door to watch the argument.

"They only got loose cause Ah spent all day saving lives and used up all my energy. If ya hadn't been instigating a fight those two would have stayed quiet!"

Logan didn't get a chance to retort before a blue bolt slammed into his back, knocking him forward as Rogue smoothly stepped aside. Wanda stood in the center of the doorway with her a hand fisted at her side and the other extended forward as she snarled.

"What do you think you're doing waking up everyone at this ungodly hour?"

"He heard Gambit and Ah talking and decided ta interrupt and go all over-protective brother on me."

"Is that all? You woke me for just that?" the witch ground out before calling, "Gambit! Get back in here! I'm too tired to keep an eye on her tonight."

"Wait, what? No, he is not allowed near her while she sleeps!" Logan stuttered out.

"I don't care what the house rules around here are. Whenever a psyche gets control we watch over her while she sleeps. Since every one of us besides Gambit is too worn out to miss sleep he watches her tonight. Now I want this hall cleared out and everyone in bed before I lose my temper and I don't want to hear anymore complaints," Wanda ordered as she turned and swept out of the room in a manner reminiscent of her infamous father.

Those who crowded the door didn't argue but quietly left to go back to their rooms. Remy slipped back in through the window and took up his perch on the desk again. Logan made to growl at the situation but stopped at the warning glare Rogue sent his way.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_The Next Day_

After the events of last night most of the Institute residents avoided Rogue and her group. Currently Rogue and Remy were occupying a couch in the rec room discussing nothing important as far as Bobby could tell from his spot on another couch across the room. His glare at the man by his ex's side was cold enough to freeze the hottest of fires.

"Got a problem with my friend?" a voice came suddenly from his side, making the boy jump.

Bobby turned his head to see the silver-haired member of Rogue's group next to him, Mercury or something like that. He grunted and leaned further back into his seat.

"So how do you know Rogue, Marconium ?"

"It's Quicksilver. How the hell did you get marconium from quicksilver?"

"Nevermind. So what's your deal with Rogue?"

"I've known her forever. She used to live with my family when we were younger. She's like a little sister to me."

"I thought she had no family. She told us that she was a foster child from Mississippi."

"She forgot a lot of things after her powers appeared. It doesn't surprise me she blocked out anything about us."

"Her powers appeared when she kissed her boyfriend in Mississippi."

"No, that was the second time. The first happened years before that, just before she left us actually."

"Really? What happened?" Bobby leaned forward in anticipation.

"You'll have to ask Rogue yourself. That's not our story to tell," Wanda interrupted as she sat in the seat next to her brother while John hovered behind the couch.

"It appears you have acquired a pet. Did you give him a snack or something?"

"No, I only saved his life. I think he's trying to follow us home though."

"I say no. We already have too much testosterone in the house as it is."

"Hey Ginger, can you at least clean?" Wanda asked the boy behind her.

"Uh, yeah... And it's John."

"Whatever. You'll have to ask Rogue about moving in."

"So what's the deal with the demon-man over there?" Bobby interrupted.

He barely finished speaking before Pietro's fist, backed with all the speed he could generate, slammed into his face, breaking his nose. Bobby cursed as he grabbed his bleeding appendage, catching the two Southerners' attention and bringing them over.

"Bobby, what happened ta ya?" Rogue asked as she got closer.

Wanda was standing and charging a hex as Pietro grabbed his shirt and lifted him off the couch.

"I don't want you to ever, _ever_ say anything like that about him again. Do you hear me?" Pietro threatened in a dark and ominous tone, making his victim flinch.

"What'd he do?" Rogue asked John, who stood there looking confused yet gleeful about Bobby's situation.

"He asked about your friend there. I don't know what he said to piss off these two."

"He called him a demon," Wanda stated tersely.

Bobby was even more surprised when Rogue punched him in his already abused nose before she ordered Pietro to drop him and marched off, followed by her group and John.

"I don't get it! What'd I do?" Bobby called as he cradled his nose.

"From what I saw, you insulted the man who saved the Witch's life and was the only one outside her family to treat rogue like a human instead of a monster," Jamie said as he leaned on the edge of the couch.

"Do any of you go anywhere without the others?" Bobby griped.

"Sometimes. It doesn't happen often. We get separation anxiety though. In fact, I'm getting the shakes from being away from them for so long," he deadpanned.

"So he saved the one girl's life? How'd that happen?"

"Well, as far as I know, since I only recently joined the group, she was captured by an anti-mutant mob back when she was younger and her powers were out of control. Her powers mostly work off emotions, just so you know. Anyway, the mob was all set for burning her at the stake like in the days of Salem. As the crowd was dragging her away Gambit threw some explosives in their path and fought off most of the group, whilst sustaining severe injuries. The mob ran off and Scarlet dragged him after her till Quicksilver found the pair. They owe him so much."

Jamie walked off as Bobby stared at him gape mouthed. Jubilee and Kitty came into the room about ten minutes later laughing over something but stopped when they saw Bobby.

"That's so gross! Why didn't you go to Hank instead of bleeding all over the floor?" Jubilee yelled at him.

Bobby shook his head but caught himself as the pain radiated through his face. He mumbled an apology about the blood and headed off to the med-lab. Down in the hallway outside of it he encountered a crowd outside the med-lab. As he looked around he realized it was the people tat Rogue had brought on the plane. He mumbled more apologies as he pushed his way through.

"Hank? Are you in here?" Bobby called.

The blue doctor looked around his patient and saw Bobby.

"I'll be right with you in a moment. What happened?"

"I was an idiot."

Hank let the topic fall at the look on Bobby's face and just ministered to his twice-abused nose.

_**A/N: **I must apologize for my disappearance but I lost access to my internet at home and had finals as well. With the holiday break upon us I shall have access to the wide world of information and time o type so Hurrah!_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned them, Rogue would be a lot better in the movies and more comic canon would have been incorporated. Obviously, that didn't happen, so I don't own them._

_/_

"Oy, Rogue," John called even though he practically next to her, "the pretty sheila said I was to talk to you about moving in."

"What?" Rogue asked before turning to look at Wanda who shrugged.

"He's been following me all morning, and seeing the hostility the idiot showed him, I doubt he'd be welcome here."

"We're going ta need a new house at this rate. Or we start rooming up."

"Ooh! Remy volunteers t' be _chere's _roommate!"

"No. Absolutely not. So, John, can ya cook anything other than charred?"

"Not really... But I make great Vegemite sandwiches!"

Rogue grimaced before continuing, "Well, do ya have any way ta make money, legally?"

John hesitated before mumbling a yes.

"Good, ya can order in on your days ta cook."

John grinned and did a little happy dance as the group headed down the hall. The regular students drifted out of their way, some warily watching John while others threw confused looks at Rogue. They ignored everyone and kept to themselves tll they reached the library where they took over the armchairs.

"So, Roguey, Quickie here started telling Icedick your story. Care to tell more?" John begged from his spot on the floor.

"Quickie, nice. Isn't that how all your dates described you?" Wanda commented innocently as she looked at her brother who was fuming.

His retort was drowned out by the laughter of the group. Every time he opened his mouth the laughter began anew. Finally he huffed and slouched into his chair with an angry frown on his face.

"So ya started ta share my secrets, huh, _Quickie? _Well, John, what did ya want ta know?"

"What did he mean about you living with them before? Didn't you grow up in Mississippi?"

"Well, Ah've always lived in Mississippi. Ah was adopted by a woman named Raven. She was dating Eric and we moved in with him and his two kids," she said, trying to keep as many details to herself as possible. She waved her hand at the twins when she mentioned them. "There was a girl in the neighborhood who made it her job to harass us. Ah don't know what her reason was. Anyway, Ah had lived with them, mostly happy, for about five years when this girl attacked me after a fight we had been having.

"As we were fighting Ah grabbed her throat. My powers decided at that moment ta activate. Ah didn't kill her but my memories were blocked. Ah ran away and was found by the police three days later. Since no one had reported a missing thirteen year old, Ah was dropped into the foster system."

Rogue managed to say the whole story in an emotionless monotone, betraying none of her feelings.

"But I thought your powers manifested when you were sixteen? What happened to them in the three years between then?" John cocked his head in confusion.

" Ah guess they went dormant since Ah was no longer threatened. Ah have no other idea why it would be different."

"So if you lost your memories, how did you remember these two?" John was really into the story, since Rogue was normally withdrawn from what he remembered.

"When Ah left ta take the Cure, _someone_ thought it was a good idea ta firebomb the clinic, thanks ta your _brilliant _example," Rogue glared at John, "while Ah was inside. So a few of the Avengers came ta the rescue_. _When Ms. Marvel grabbed me, she caught a part of my sleeve that had burned off, exposing skin. Her psyche bonded with the girl who first activated my power and unblocked my memories. She's alright now, and apologized for how she acted as a kid."

"Uh, really sorry about the whole terrorist thing with the clinics..." John blushed and hid his head.

"It's alright sugah, it turned out good in the end. Ah found my family and my past."

"So what have you been doing since we parted ways?"

"Ya starting ta sound smart there John."

"Shh, don't ruin my rep."

"Well, Ah left the Institute, found my 'family', and been surviving ever since."

"And you're still helping others. Why didn't you stay here if that's what you wanted to do?"

"Because our methods don't work here. X-Men never kill, and leaving a dangerous enemy alive helps no one."

"That doesn't sound like the Marie I rescued. What happened to the sweet kid who waited eagerly for me to return so she could tell me everything I missed?" Logan asked as he overheard the last bit of their conversation.

The entire group froze and looked over at him. He had approached them and was about to attempt to find a seat but gave up that idea at the closed-off feel the gathering had. Their very air repelled outsiders.

"She never really existed. She was just another personality made ta protect my mind," Rogue declared before turning away from her old mentor.

The others took her lead and again turned away from him, effectively stating that hey wanted nothing to do with him. Logan stared at them and watched as they entered a happy, yet meaningless conversation. He had never really seen Rogue this happy and couldn't help but sigh as he walked away.

"So, Gambit, think ya gt enough money ta find us a new place?" Rogue asked after Logan left.

"Sure, if y' think it's necessary. What d' y' have in mind?"

"Something bigger than that little house we have now," Rogue said.

"With lots of open space," Pietro requested.

"Somewhere away from the city," Wanda advised.

"Anything from y' Jamie? John?" Remy looked at the two who shrugged. "Alright, _mon amis_, Gambit will start lookin'."

"In the meantime, ya'll hang out here. Ah'm going ta inform Storm what's going on here."

Everyone got up and left the area, heading to attempt to mingle with the students as Rogue headed to the Professor's old office.

/

_**A/N: **Originally I wanted this with the last chapter, but it would have been longer than I intended. Hopefully we will return to some action with the next update._

_Medic_


End file.
